clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Predfle
Predfle's are part of the Puffle Family. Predfles love Puffle Pie, Candy, Ice Cream, RocketSnail soup, Skuas, Artic Terns and any other creture small enough to be hunted down. Thankfully, they're not a threat to Penguins. Predfle's are rare and sightings are even rarer. Star Force, the PSA and even Author Billybob has confirmed it a threat to most animals. Despite there danger, some have been domesticated and can bought as pets, though keep them away from Puffles; they will bully them alot instead of eating them. You can train them to stop being bullies, as long as you feed it Fish Pie two times per day for a two weeks. Background Predfles had been around since the High Penguin Confederacy, living in small tribes. At this point, the main food was Fish. Before, they lived in a place called South Armerica, until a Ice Age, where they crossed the Ice to what would later become Antaricta Later, O-Berries came on the menu and soon, all types of food including Puffle Soup (Pie was not around), Skuas, Artic Terns and the rest of the Puffle Family. When Khanzem came about, the Naughtzees tried to train them to attack High Penguin soldiers. It ended up with a few Khanz Penguins with paper cuts, a tank explosion (the crew survived) and over a hundred planes from the Fluffenwaffle put out of action. Many fled to the Republic of Poleland, until the Naughtzees invaded, where some scattered across the continont while others built boats and fled to a place later known as Gentoo Island. They began hunting again, feeding on Puffle Pie (It's been invented, ok) and any other type of small animal, like Skuas or Terns. Up until this point, not much is known about them. They were forgoten. They were written on both Khanzem and High Penguin records but most were destroyed. Many years later, Kwiksilver was taking a walk in the forest of Gentoo Island, a few days after the Kwiksilver's sighting of the wild Puffle Tribe of the North. He came across a crossroad, where he saw soup bows everywhere. Suddenly, a Yellow Puffle appeared in front of Kwiksilver and all Kwiksilver remembered was a Pie with Blue Puffle fur on it and blackness. Thankfully, Happyface rescued him and bought him to the PASA HQ. The next day, the PSA arrested Kwiksilver but what no one knew is that it was not a arrest but a talk. Kwiksilver met Ford Car, who questioned him about what he saw. Kwiksilver told him the whole story. The GourdZoid Council declared that Kwiksilver was inocent, since Link said that it had to be believable. Later, archeoligests found Khanzem records which showed diagrams for a few Puffles, possibly Predfles. A few days after that, a old book was found in a High Penguin bunker, which contained infomation about the Puffle Family, including a Predator Puffle. The PSA and Star Force are invstigating. Diet Pets Pets eat the normal Puffle Food, though they do somtimes eat Puffle fir left on the floor. Wild Wild Puffles diet in the Wild is larger. A everyday meal is Puffle Pie. Some extras are RocketSnail soup, Skuas, Terns, the rest of the Puffle Family, Mabel and Director Benny. Trivia * A Screenhog was attacked. ** And You! *** And any type of creature.